Completely different, yet so alike
by LuciousFaradayCage
Summary: Lucy wanted nothing more than to get back home from a day at secondary school, but getting ambushed by her best friends wasn't on her to do list. Now she is stuck at her friend Erin's house for a 'well needed girls night'...whatever that means. At least she has her IPad, now she can watch Hetalia-Wait whats that light.. I DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH PUBERTY AGAIN! Only 4 British Oc's
1. Character Profile

**Character Profile**

 **All OCs**

 **Name:** Lucy Dorman

 **DOB/Age:** 21th February 2000 / 15. Oldest

 **Nickname's:** Luce (like the word loose), Lu, Otaku-Girl, Door-mouse and Twiny.

 **Hair:** Dyed deep purple, but naturally straight light brown down to the hip. Side fringe that flicks back on the right side.

 **Eyes:** Dark Blue contacts the rest will come in a later chapter, maybe 3. Wears glasses for reading anything always has them in her pocket.

 **Height:** 5ft 1, smallest along with Erin. Also slim but does not have the completely flat stomach like a model because she hates to exercise but has great metabolism, so it keeps her thin.(A/n: I know it's weird.)

 **Personality:** Around friends she can be talkative, but not much, blunt, caring, honest, mature and acts like a guardian/Mum figure to them. To people she doesn't know, she is expressionless (most of the time if she is not angry or excited), still anti-social, quiet, extremely shy and protective of friends. Not a girly-girl, or tom-boy, but is in the middle somewhere.

 **Likes/dislikes:** Likes, chocolate, anime, manga, drawing, reading fanfiction (A/n: lol just like me! **Lucy: Back to the description please!** A/n:uuuggh….fine), music, the colours black, purple, green, red, white and blue, and TEA! Dislikes, onions, lots of make-up, big crowds, speaking in front of a large group of people on her own, spiders, exercise, feeling left out, and the colour pink ! Also being called cute makes her a bit angry because she doesn't want to be seen as cute, but when she gets angry she gets called cute even more!

 **Name:** Erin Jones

 **DOB/Age:** 8th June 2000 / 15

 **Nickname's:** Ezza, Ez, Erinjay( E-rin-j),

 **Hair:** Dark Blonde. Lighter on top darker on the inside.(A: Don't know how to explain very well! Sorry). It comes down to the middle of her back with a side parting, also has small waves in.

 **Eyes:** Light blue

 **Height:** 5ft 1 same as Lucy. Is thin from all the exercise she does and has a very toned body.

 **Personality:** Around friends she is bubbly, talkative, funny, a little immature, expressive, kind and bold. Around strangers she is not as bold but way more confident with speaking to people, still chatty, kind and happy.

 **Likes/dislikes:** Likes, her dog Dave (miniature schnauzer), music, singing, acting, dancing, going outdoors, pink, blue, orange, almost every colour. Dislikes, being called short, bullies, spiders, being sad, and is afraid of lightning.

 **Name:** Anna Perrie

 **DOB/Age:** 28th August 2000/ 14

 **Nickname's:** Annie, Anna-Banana, perri-weather and Anne

 **Hair:** Very light blonde but not platinum. It goes down to her chest, is straight with a middle parting.

 **Eyes:** Light blue with a grey outline. She wears contacts instead of glasses.

 **Height:** 5ft 4, with a taller structure than Erin and Lucy, but is shorter than Lulu. She is also slim.

 **Personality:** Around friends she is calm, funny, kind, honest and trustworthy; she can also be very forward and can speak easily to almost everyone. Around strangers she is more confined and mature, but she is still kind, happy and smiles at everyone.

 **Likes/dislikes:** Likes, shopping, hanging out with her friends, turtles, hedgehogs, make-up, summer, and the colours black, white, blue, red and darker colours. Dislikes, cherries (because she is allergic to them), the colour pink, obnoxiously loud people and reading.

 **Name:** Lulu Charles

 **DOB/Age:** 26th June 2000/15

 **Nicknames:** Lu, Twiny, Cherry and Red.

 **Hair:** Dyed deep red hair, its naturally dark brown with a slight wave in. it comes down to her armpit and has a straight full fringe.

 **Eyes:** Hazel, but with more of a green tint.

 **Height:** 5ft 5, she is the tallest. She is not as thin as the rest but would not be considered 'fat'.

 **Personality:** Around friends she is the most energetic, happy, bubbly, friendly, talkative and smiles all the time, but she also gets sad really easily and is the most likely to cry at movies. Around strangers she is still friendly and will easily try and make friends with you.

 **Likes/dislikes:** Likes, strawberries, cherries, her family and friends, going shopping, hanging out, doodling, music, the colour pink and most girly colours, anime and cartoons. Dislikes, being alone, onions, spiders, dark clothing and thunder and lightning.

 **A/n: Hello people of Fanfiction! This is the start of my very first fanfic. I'm still quite new with this so I will gladly accept any form of criticism so I can try and make it better. I'm not a very fast writer but I will try and do my best. I have a few ideas of where I'm going to take this, but if you want to find out you better read it! R &R~**

 **Good Bye my dear readers**

 **LuciousFaradayCage**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- AMBUSHED BY…friends?

' **These are thoughts'**

"This is talking"

 **Lucy's POV**

 **17** **th** **June 2015**

' **Ugghh…** ' I mentally sighed. I absolutely detest drama with a passion. First, the teacher wants us to all participate in the games because "it's the last time I will teach you so I want to make it fun!" Well, I hate you, so it won't be. I still have no idea how my brother lasted 5 years with her as a form tutor. Secondly, she really expects me, a shy person who doesn't like to stand out, to perform a scene with acting AND talking; as if! Ok, monologue over, back to class. The teacher asked me again if I would do it, so I didn't reply. Thankfully she took the hint and asked someone else ' **Yay I don't have to do it suckers…mwahahahaha!'**

 **Brinnnnnnngggggg!** (A/n: I have no idea how to write a bell ring)

"Yessss….It's the end of school! Thank-fricken-finally!" Everyone's head snapped in my direction, gaping at me. ' **Fudge…Did I say that out loud?** '

Apparently I did because suddenly I heard "Wow Lucy I've never heard you be that loud before. It's the last time we have a drama lesson you decide to be dramatic!" Andrew; the most dramatic and ' _popular'_ boy in the class, so of course everyone else laughed…loudly. Being the person I am I blushed bright red from both embarrassment and at the attention. Luckily Miss dismissed us right before anymore torment could come, so I bolted out of the door as soon as she finished.

((((((LINE BREAK))))))))

As I was walking through the halls I could faintly hear "Lulu" being repeated by someone. Thinking they were talking to someone else I took no notice of the yelling.

Suddenly I was nearly tackled to the ground by a flying blob. Thank god I am quite strong otherwise I would have flown off my feet. Turning around I saw that it was none other than my friend Erin.

"Ezza! What the bloody hell was that for you could have hurt yourself or me!"

Looking oh so apologetic (note my sarcasm) she pouted turning her head to one side and crossing her arms she apologised "Sorry Lulu, but in my defence you should have turned around and saw me coming." Right after, she took hold of my shoulders and shook me "Come on Lucy, hurry up we need to go and meet up with Lulu and Anna, so we can go to my house!" Wait…what?

((((((((LINE BREAK))))))))

So I found myself being unwillingly dragged to Erin's house squashed between my two other friends Anna and Lulu. Yes I have another friend with the same name as me, it gets very confusing when someone says 'hey Lulu' and we both turn.

Well I guess I should now start telling you who I am. I'm Lucy Dorman, 15 and that's all you need to know at the moment. Then there's Erin whose been pushing me all the way from school to her house. She is crazy and also 15, but she sometimes acts way younger. **'Che… Like a five year old'** I snickered out loud gaining a weird look from Anna. She is just like me but blonde, she is the youngest being only 14 so I tease her.

"Don't look at me like that; you should respect your elders!" Turning my head up I gave her a look that I hoped would look superior.

"You look like you've just been punched in the jaw" Did it really look like that?

"How so?"

"Well for starters, your eyes are screwed up like you're in pain, and lifting your chin up looks like you've been bitch slapped…in the jaw." Anna finished by tilting my head back down and putting her hands on her waist. **'Well...I'm never doing that again.'**

"Come on guys! We've got to get to Erin's house as soon as possible!" Huh, why? As if reading my thoughts Lulu exclaimed "Are well needed girls night starts as soon as we get to Erinjay, soooo we need to get there quickly!" This is Lulu, also 15 and she is the tallest being 5ft 5. She is the bubbly one of us and can talk non-stop sometimes, but I guess that's what makes her so, um... Unique.

Ok back to the story, when I looked ahead I saw Erin's house right in front of me. Wow that was quick. **' I wonder what a girl's night is. Hey don't go judging me because I do not know. I'm not the girly-est girl in the world okay.'**

 **Erin's POV**

As I opened the door I turned around to let them in. When my gaze went to Lucy I found her just staring into space with a small smile on her face. (A/n: hah it rhymes space face!) **'Huh…Lucy normally does not smile that much I bet she has gone off to Lucy Land.'** What I didn't know was that was not true.

So, seeing as how she was not going to come out of her state for quite a while I decided to just knock her out of it. Walking forward I was just about to smack the living daylights out of her when I was interrupted.

"Hey Lucy, come in already we need to get this party going!" Anna screamed at Lucy forcing her out of the dazed state. Jolting up she looked at us in a confused state. **'Oh man, I wanted to hit her.'**

"Hurry up in side Lucy or I will lock you outside and burn your manga!" Well she must have taken that very seriously because she gained a startle look and bolted up to the door. I let out a small giggle because it looked like she thought I was serious when I told her I would burn all of her manga.

 **Lucy's POV again**

I can't believe Ezza would threaten to destroy my Manga. I mean that's like me threatening to kill her dog! So naturally, I bolted inside her house to protect ma babies!

"Ahah Luce you're so cute!"

"I'm not cute!" I said angrily, this just caused her to laugh louder.

"You're even cuter when you get angry!" Flustered I left her out there to control her giggles.

When I took my first step into her house I was greeted by her miniature schnauzer Dave. He was so cute being all black with bushy brows and a big bread and tash.

((((((((LINE BREAK))))))))

The great thing about today is that was the last day of school. Yaaayyyyy! We now have 6 weeks away from Hell. And what other way to spend them than watching Hetalia! But, _alas_ , I had to suffer going through a 'girls night' which I am guessing to my friends includes movies chocolate and other random things. At least I have my IPad!

The only good thing about going to Ez's house was that her parents left this morning to go on a cruise. She's so lucky having a whole house to herself; I have to suffer with both my parents and older brother and sister even though she is shorter than me and is 19, hah so small!

"Lucy we are heading up stairs to the top floor to watch a movie." Oh yeah did I mention that she was quite rich, because she has the ground floor, then the bedroom floor and finally the games and spare room floor.

"Okay what movie are we watching?" I asked Anna.

"The Fault In Our Stars~" the three of them chanted together. I had to hold in a groan because, and don't judge me now, but I don't like it honestly. I have the right to my own opinion!

Anyway, now we are heading up stairs with all our bags to go watch it **'ugghhh….oh well I'll just put my skull candy ear phones in and curse them out later.'**

"Ohhhh, before that we should totally do something like a fashion show where we all change and see what kind of style we would represent." Ok that was totally not random Lulu, but seeing as Anna and Erin are agreeing I guess I have no choice.

((((((((((((((((((((Line Break))))))))))))))))))))

I have to admit even though I was a bit sketchy about this in the beginning I didn't mind doing it. Now I could show them how I would normally dress every day, that's if Erin had the stuff. Searching through her walk in wardrobe, yes you heard me right, _walk in wardrobe,_ she's so lucky. I found what I was looking for with only a bit of effort because she had nearly every style of clothing you could imagine. I'm not gonna tell you what you'll just have to find out for yourself.

Once every one had there desired clothes, shoes and accessories we all went to different places. Anna went to the master room, Erin stayed in her room, Lulu stayed in the wardrobe and I went to the bathroom.

While I was in the bathroom changing I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed my contact had moved slightly. Cursing I got my finger and took it out, also doing the same with the other one. Looking at the blue contacts I looked back up to see light blue eyes. Suddenly my vision started to waver, so I closed my eyes only to open them and see green eyes staring back at me. Well, I guess I should tell you what just happen, right? Ever since I was born my eyes have been big, not abnormally so but bigger than most peoples are. I have a weird condition a bit like Heterochromia but my eyes constantly change every hour. It goes from purple, to blue, to green, brown, then black and finally red, yep _red_ , till going back to the beginning. I wear contacts so people would not call me a freak and judge me. No one but my family knows of this not even my best friends. Going through my bag I took out a contact box and put in a different pair, still blue though.

(((((Line Break)))))

When we were done Erin called us back into her room. To say I was shocked was an understatement. We were completely different in our style, yet so alike in the way we all clicked together.

Erin's outfit was so, hippy yet geeky at the same time. She had her hair up in a bow made out of hair two little pieces on the sides. Her top was a grey flowy bat winged one that had an elephant outline on. She was wearing a skirt that puffed out a bit and was a cream colour. On her legs was a pair of white and grey stripped socks that went up half way on her shins, accompanied with white converses. She also sported a pair of Geeky black fake glasses.

She did a small twirl and walked to the other side of the room. The next person up was Anna. She has her hair the same being down and straight. She was wearing a belly shirt that had small sleeves that went down a couple of inches from her shoulders in a pain white. On her legs are some black and white checked leggings. She has also got a silver bracelet on her wrist, with silver platform converses to go with it. She walked down the side of the room then turned to give a playful wink. **' I see she is sticking with her monochrome look.'** I thought to myself.

Next was Lulu, and she was by far the most girly-est looking one. With her hair up in a high pony tail that was slightly curled accompanied with a huge black bow. Her top half was covered with a pink top that had cute pictures of cartoon cupcakes and cherries on. **' Obviously she would choose that.'** She was also wearing three quarter black jeggings that had sparkles at the bottom and pockets. Her shoes were simple pink flats with red bows and no socks. She walked forward some and then started to spin around in circles quickly and then continued walking. **'Ha… Weirdo.'**

' **Well, I guess it's my go then. Sigh.'** So on the top I was wearing a small light green tank top with quite a baggy jumper attached to the slightly thicker sleeves so it was showing my collar and shoulders. (A/n: it's not really a jumper but is the same material as a top but a bit thicker.)The sleeves went down so far all you could see are the fingers. It is black with the bottom fading into a dark green.(A/n: It's basically the outfit in the picture, for the main story.) On the bottom I was wearing plain black shorts that were a bit puffy, not skin tight. On my feet I had my own combat boots with fur lining the inside and a flap that goes over the bow of the lace. For accessories I am wearing a black choker with my birthstone, an amethyst, hanging in the middle. I did a small twirl and rushed to the other side.

((((((((((Line Break))))))))))

Once we all had a go of 'strutting our stuff' Erin allowed us to keep the outfits.

"Yay, movie time!" Lulu cheered.

"WAIT!"

"What Lucy?"

"I want to make a _deal."_ I said while keeping a expressionless face.

Anna looked at me wearily "What kind of deal?"

"One you can't refuse." I paused gazing at them, watching them glance at each other before nodding for me to continue. "Because your making me watch TFIOS(A/n: Can't be asked to write it again.), half way into the movie we will have a break and you will let me try a theory I have come up with. You will all get in a circle and turn the lights off, that's all I'm saying for now." Once I had finished explain they instantly agreed, because they wanted to watch the movie. **'You guys have nooo idea what is in store.'**

 **(((((~Time Skip~)))))**

By the middle of the movie of the movie Erin, Anna and Lulu have already started to cry, I while am watching Hetalia: Axis powers with my headphones on. I had just finished episode 8. I love it when Italy insults England's cooking. I reached over the table that separates the two tables and took the remote, then pressed pause.

"Now, can you guys stop crying and sit in a sqircle (A/n: It's a circle that only includes 4 people like a square)." I tapped my foot impatiently. Sighing they all moved into a sqircle.

"Luce, is this one of your stupid Hetalia chant things again?" Erin stared at me while talking. It was kind of creepy.

" _Maayyybe.."_ I quickly glanced somewhere else so that I couldn't see her judging face. Trust me, it's bad she makes you think you have committed a serious crime.

"It doesn't matter anyway we are still doing it."

Once we sat down I closed my eyes and started a slightly different than normal chant.  
" _Dumble Dora the explorer, help me with my chant today, to transport us four girls to a world beyond, to mess with logic of time!"_ Once I opened my eyes the other three just stared at me like I was crazy. Oh it didn't work. I pouted like a little kid.

Suddenly, I gasped. . .THAT! A strange symbol was in a glowing circle on the ground around us. It looked like the symbols in Kuroshitsuji(Black Butler). After gaping at it for a little while more, chaos started.

"LUCY! What the hell is this!?" Anna and Ez screamed.

"How should I know!? This has never happened before, but it's so cool isn't it!"

"No! Why would you think that?!" Lulu yelled at me.

"Because, it's like I'm Iggy!" I clapped my hands together in glee.

While we were still bickering like 3 year olds the orb slowly got bigger and brighter.

While Erin and Anna were still arguing, I glanced at the floor to see that it was brighter and spinning. My eyes widened at this.

"Lucy, my body feels weird!" Lulu exclaimed, looking at her body. Looking for myself it seemed it was somehow getting…smaller. I glanced at the others and it was happening to them to. Ok this is strange, voicing my opinions I realised something else.

"We're all getting small- What the heck is wrong with my voice! It's all high pitched and soft… Oh, ok I get it we're not only getting smaller but our age is going down to when we were children." I explained. The others looked at me like I was a mad woman, but then processed what I said and gave an understanding look. The light was now blindingly bright, we all had to close and shield our eyes, but you could still see it. Abruptly, the floor started disintegrating and we all fell through. Reaching out I managed to grab Ezza, and saw Anna do the same with Lulu. The next thing that happened made me scared. It was as if gravity was pulling us apart, which it basically was. Everyone seemed like they were floating away, getting further as the minutes past. Then with one last huge tug everything went black.

 **A/n: Hello people of fanfiction! This is the first chapter; tell me what you think about it. I will take all forms of criticism good or bad. I don't mind. This chapter was meant to be up this morning but my mum made me go out for the day! I hate being outside. Remember to R &R! **

**Good Bye my dear Readers**

 **LucuiousFaradayCage ~ Xx**


End file.
